Painful Life
by RukiaPK
Summary: He sighed and breathed deeply. /Only problems and chaos with him...it's always the same...where did he go wrong from a Triple A student to this idiot!/ He wanted to reach to his note book on the passengers seat only to see the white bag with Grells medications on it. He groaned loudly and hit his head on the steering wheel. "YOU DAMN IDIOT!"
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my actual first Fanfiction^^ *squeals *

It's actually a RP i write together with my beloved girlfriend so i have to change a lot and explain it far more than we do xD

I just hope you can find yourself to enjoy it!

The Pairing is of course Grell x William *laughs *

It does include dark themes and drama soooo if you don't like it, don't read it.

Also...THIS IS YAOI.

I don't own Black Butler or anything else i mention in this fanfiction. What i do own, are my OC i'll introduce later on!

But now, Enjoy!

* * *

A normal day, a normal life.

That's what William T. Spears kinda wished for but would never achieve. He always wished for peace and discipline in his division. But it was always denied.

He was walking down the hallway with a cup of nice steaming hot coffee in his black gloved black hands. His hair combed into perfection and his black frames sitting on his nose. He enjoyed the smell of the nice hot coffee. /Just 2 more hours and i can finally leave./ He was heading back to his office when something red caught his eye. He sighed deeply and rubbed his temple with his free hand. /Why is it always me...?/

As if the gods hated him and wanted to torture him more than they already were, a certain redheaded Reaper stood in the hallway. Looking rather pale and the uniform was a little disheveled.

"Mr. Sufcliffe. Don't you have work to do? I remember seeing a rather huge stack sitting on your desk today." William spoke with a cold piercing tone. The redhead turned towards his chief and his usual grin spread over his face. "Oh William~ I'm offwork today, honey~ I just handed in my medical report and was just heading back home~" Grell came walking closer towards him and stopped right infront of him. "Means i'll see you tomorrow darling~" He blew William a kiss and turned around to leave when he stopped by the sound of Williams loud voice. By looking closely, one would've noticed the slight shakiness in Grells movements. However, William wasn't looking of course. He had more important stuff to do. "Mr. Sutcliffe! Where do you think you're going?! I never received any medical reports. So go back to work!"

Grell spun on his heel and faced the raven haired man again. "WHAT!? But I handed it in earlier!"

William pushed his glasses up his nose and sighed. "As I said, I never received anything." He shot a side glance to the shredder he had used earlier to shred some documents and 'oh so accidentally the medical report slipped in between the stack'.

Grell pouted and wanted to protest further when William cut him off.

"Back to Work! And no excuses!" "But Williaaaaaaaaaaam~!" Called raven haired reaper grabbed the redhead by his arm and shoved him into his office. "Work off your stack of documents. I don't want to stay behind having overtime again because you constantly slack off, Mr. Sutcliffe."

Grell groaned when he was shoved into his office. "But Will i'm sick! I can't work like this! Don't you see how pale I am? And how I'm shivering all this time?"

William sighed and shifted his glasses again. His posture was more than perfect and he looked in every way handsome. "I only see a whining red pest. Now work!"

He stood behind him and decided to watch him now. The redhead groaned again and gave in. /Seems like I have to...even though i'm sick.../

"You know, William, if I collapse at work, it's your fault!" He reluctantly took the fountain pen and started to work on the documents. William would've loved to strangle the pest but he couldn't efford to have more paperwork. "If you collapse, I'll take it upon myself to take care of you just the way you need it."

Grell sighed and wrote away on the documents. He didn't notice how minutes flew by and he worked for 2 hours. However did he become paler and paler by the minute. His breathing became ragged and his vision blurred over. /Shit.../

He did everything wrong. Either he signed on the wrong place, the wrong paper or he didn't sign it at all.

William noticed that the sound of the pen scraping over the paper was missing. He had taken his place in a chair off by the other side of Grells office. He was checking his own documents and papers. /Did he seriously fall asleep?!/ He stood up and got mad. "Sutcliffe! Are you seriously asleep!?" No reaction, just as he assumed. He lay his hand on Grells shoulder and shook him rather harshly to wake him up. However did the Reaper not react as he hoped to. /Wait.../ He noticed the ragged breathing and got confused. /How can his breathing be ragged? We Reapers don't breathe during sleep./ "Mr. Sutcliffe this isn't funny anymore. Wake up this instant!" He brushed Grells hair back and lifted his head to save the papers before they'd be ruined from Grells makeup. /This temperature...?/ "You're such a pest, Sutcliffe..." He got the redheaded man into his arms and carried him off to the medical department of their Division. It almost looked exactly like a humans hospital, but this was a Reapers medical department.

A doctor noticed the stoic chief with the redhead in his arms. "Can I help you sir?" William stepped closer and held Grell towards the doctor. "Take care of him. Something is wrong." The doctor called nurses over and they immediately got to work. Of course William was left alone while they took Grell away.

William waited a good while since he somehow did care for his subordinate. The same doctor came back and looked at Williams strict face. He swallowed and started speaking. "Well he appears to have caught a rather bad case of a cold. He shouldn't have been working today. Why was he even here with this cold?"

A little guilt tugged at Williams mind as he sighed. He hadn't known this was this serious. He believed it to be one of Grells attempts to get off work with a fake medical report. It's not like he hadn't tried it before already and got into deep trouble with it...

"Well he needs strict bedrest so it'd be best if he gets taken home."

"Thanks for notifying me. I'll fill out the papers for his absence." He left the Doctor standing there and headed to Grells room he was put in. The redhead lay there on the white hospital bed, his red hair slightly damp from sweating because of his fever. William sighed and stood beside Grells bed. "If i'd known, I would've sent you home...you idiot. Causing more trouble than you're even worth..." He brushed back a stray hairstrand behind Grells ear.

William sighed as he watched Grells eyes open and look around to focus on something. Settling on him obviously. He pushed his glasses up and got the redhead into his arms. "Don't you dare struggle now or get any weird ideas you idiot..." He headed out of the medical department and down the hallways to the parking deck unterneath the Dispatch. Yes even the Reaper Realm was this modern.

Williams car was a beautiful black Mercedes C Class. It was shined to perfection and was literally perfect. Grell hardly noticed anything in his haziness due to medication and his fever fogged mind.

William got the redhead into his passengers seat and buckled him in so he wouldn't fall around during the drive to his home. The raven heard man now got into his seat and let the car roar to life.  
"You idiot always give me trouble. You know you're not even worth it most of the time! Learn to take more care of yourself." He breathed a second to swallow down his anger. He didn't want to yell at the sick man. "You damn idiot..."

All this movements and the constant ranting made Grell hazier as he slowly regained consciousness. He felt like being stuffed in cotton and his vision was very bad, considering his bad eye sight and then the haziness. He could only makeout a man with black hair and a black suit. /William?/ He kinda wished it to be him who was here at his side. /He'd never help me...not in a 100 years.../

William drove silently and kept on ranting about Grells foolishness about catching a cold in the Human World. After a while he got to the parking lot of Grells apartment complex. He came to a halt and sighed as the car went silent. He sighed deeply and brushed through his combed back hair. It became slightly loose and hung a little in his eyes.  
Grells vision was slowly becoming a little clearer as he watched the man beside him.  
William looked back at the redhead and snapped immediately. "This is your home. Now the rest you can walk by yourself right?!" He pulled back as he saw Grells hand infront of his face. "W-will...?" The redhead couldn't believe his clouded mind right now so he wanted to make sure that this was real and not a dream. William growled slightly. "You're really out of your senses; Sutcliffe..." He unbuckled himself and got out of his car. He rounded his car and pulled the passenger door open to unbuckle Grell and get the sick man out of there. "Okay, now where exactly is your apartment, Sutcliffe?"

Said red headed Reaper looked around and blinked a few times. "My home...?"He hadn't realized it until now. "How did..?" He couldn't even finish his own sentence as his voice was very weak. "..i know where you live? I read your files many times. So naturally I know your address. Now where is your apartment?" William got impatient now. He had different things planned than playing nurse here.

Instead of Grells usual sigh, he merely nodded and gave in. "That way...2nd floor..." He was really shaky on his legs but still did he try not to lean too much on his chief. Knowing he'd freakout.

William helped Grell all the way up the staircase to the 2nd floor. They finally got to Grells apartment and William quickly glanced around and wrinkled his nose. A nice neighbourhood was something very different...this block definitely was nothing for someone of Grells status. He may not be a chief like himself, but he didn't get too bad a paying to have to live here. "Give me the keys, Sutcliffe!" After a moment of searching for the keys, he handed them over to Will.

William got the redhead inside and looked around. He ignored the huge chaos and dirt in the apartment.

"Sutcliffe, the doctor adviced you to stay in bed and rest for the rest of the week. Have you understood this and can handle yourself here?"

Grell nodded weakly and looked a little around his apartment. He was rarely ever here but he could never admit that to him. "Yeah I did..." /Rather have to.../ He would've rather said that than just think it. He gave in rather easily than his usual complaints. He didn't want to start a fight so he just silently sat down on his bed and looked down at his lap.

William noticed how obediently Grell was. /This is unusual.../  
He pushed his glasses back up his nose and sighed. "I hope you understood it. I'll take my leave then. Remember your medications and rest. See you in a week, Mr. Sutcliffe." He spun around and headed out the door. He walked down to his car, unlocked it and sat into his drivers seat. He sighed and breathed deeply. /Only problems and chaos with him...it's always the same...where did he go wrong from a Triple A student to this idiot?!/  
He wanted to reach to his note book on the passengers seat only to see the white bag with Grells medications on it. He groaned loudly and hit his head on the steering wheel. "YOU DAMN IDIOT!"

Grell lay down in his bed and cuddled his pillow. "Oh Will..." Tears started leaving his eyes and searched their way down his cheeks. A small sob left his lips as he started crying into his pillow. "I'm so sorry...i just love you...why don't you ever see me?"

He was so in love with his chief and yet he would never be with him. It hurt him badly. Since their graduation he was head over heels in love for William. But the named Reaper never even looked at him like that.

"Mr. Sutcliffe! Open your damn door! I have your medications!" William had went back up since he had the medications Grell needed to take. He knocked loudly on the door but didn't get an answer. However didn't he stop knocking and got angrier by the second.

The neighbours door opened and a man stumbled out. He appeared to by in his mid 40s and rather tired. "Your knocking is useless. The guy doesn't live there anymore. He abandoned that apartment a good 100 years ago." With an angry glare of Wills piercing green eyes, the man disappeared again. /I just brought Grell here, he must be in there!/

* * *

Sooooooooooooo this is it for now^^ I hope you enjoyed the first chapter hehe xD

I know it's not the best but i do what i can^^ Leave comments behind so can know if you liked it^^

And i don't wanna have any haters here okay? If you don't like it, don't read it.

Over and Out, RukiaPK :P


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to my second chapter!

I hope you enjoyed the first one and actually liked it^^

I won't say much more, just that i still don't own Black Butler xDD

* * *

 _The neighbours door opened and a man stumbled out. He appeared to by in his mid 40s and rather tired. "Your knocking is useless. The guy doesn't live there anymore. He abandoned that apartment a good 100 years ago." With an angry glare of Wills piercing green eyes, the man disappeared again. /I just brought Grell here, he must be in there!/_

Grell got up eventually and stumbled towards the door. /What is it now...?/  
He slowly opened the door and kept his gaze down. Already knowing it'd be William. He didn't want the man to see his face after he cried like this. His jaw was shaking and he sniffled afterall.

William sighed and prepared to yell when the door opened already and he saw the miserable redhead infront of him. /What a pest.../ He shot him a glance which clearly said 'How could you let me wait like this'. But the redhead couldn't see it since he had his head down. Another sigh left his lips as he pushed the miserable redhead back into the apartment. "Go lay down! I'll make you some tea!"

Grell caught himself and looked slightly up. "Y-yes..." He gave in and went back to bed and lay down.

The raven haired reaper searched for the kitchen and found a rather devastated room. /This must be it...even though there's hardly anything in here.../ He searched all the cupboards and drawers to finally find a box of tea. /Expired 100 years ago.../ William sighed and just brewed the tea for him. It couldn't hurt, right? He finished the cup of tea and brought it to Grell into his bedroom and put it down on his nightstand. "Here." He stood back up and headed to the bathroom to grab a towel and slightly damp it with water. He handed it to Grell and spoke up. "Your makeup is all messed up..." Meaning he kindly advised him to rub off the makeup.

Another sigh left Williams lips as he spoke up. "Seriously, when the pest broke out in the Human world, you were a hyperactive nuisance. And with this little cold you're this obedient and silent?"

Grell listened silently to his chiefs ranting. Not wanting to argue now. He reluctantly started wiping of his makeup and took off the fake lashes. He looked even sicker than he already did and he also looked more...manly. William sighed. Any other chief wouldn't have taken care of Grell like he was doing. He pushed his glasses up his nose again. He had to admit, it interested him how Grell looked without makeup. But again, no answer and no glance towards him. It pissed him off more than anything. "Seems like you don't need my help anymore. Then I'll take my leave now." He tried to get Grell to show some reaction but it probably wouldn't work again.

"I'm sorry..." His voice broke and it was the only words he could say without starting to cry again. His emotions and feelings were going crazy and he had no idea how to handle this. He loved William so badly but the Reaper never payed attention. And his cold which weakened him, didn't do any good either.

William growled angrily. Here he got an reaction and it was just an useless apology. He grabbed Grells chin and roughly pulled it upwards so he'd be forced to look William in the eye. "Are you fucking kidding me!?" Now he lost all etiquette and manners. He glared at Grell and sighed. He would never admit it aloud, but without the tons of makeup, Grell actually looked better this way. But this wasn't the topic of the discussion here.

Green eyes of a redheaded Reaper widened and stared into equal green eyes. He swallowed hard and stuttered. "N-n-no...!"

Those Green eyes of Williams always made him get lost in them. He dreamily stared into his eyes. For so long was he in love with William, and always did he get lost in those eyes. Over and over again.

A small tear searched its way down Grells cheek and landed in the towel he still had hung around his shoulder.

"Then why don't you talk to me normally?" He calmed down again and stared back into Grells eyes. Due to Grells flushed cheeks, the green was more vibrant and beautiful. Grell swallowed and got his courage to speak up with a pressed voice. "You never listen to me so why should I?" As if Wills eyes held the answer, he looked deeper into his eyes. William sighed and had enough. He could tell that Grell was trying with all his strength not to cry again. And he couldn't stand it. Before the redhead could even say another word, he took off Grells glasses and leaned closely.

Pressing his lips to Grells.

Grell was greatly confused about his glasses being taken off when he felt soft lips pressed onto his. His eyes widened and he was shocked. A blush creeping onto his cheeks. William would never kiss him on his own free will. Maybe if he'd be drunk, but never when he's sober. The kiss overwhelmed him so much, that he totally forgot to kiss back.

William had a reason to have taken off Grells glasses. One, kissing with glasses was a little uncomfortable. Two, he too was blushed and knew about Grells extremely bad Eye sight.

Grell believed he was dreaming and wished it'd never end. But unfortunately, William broke the kiss slowly and put his glasses back on Grells nose. "Now stop being depressed. It doesn't suit you. Drink your tea before it gets cold." He handed Grell the cup of tea he had made him. The medications were mixed into it. Grell took the cup and swallowed hard. His heart was hammering in his chest and he could hear it clearly in his ears. He gazed into the tea cup and sniffed on it. His eyes widened. "How did you...?!" It was Grells favorite tea. He had actually forgotten how much he loved it. Not only because of its red colour, but also because of its taste. Bitter sweet. Just like his love towards William. "Mh? It was the only tea in the kitchen. As an advice, you really need to go shopping." William pushed his glasses up and spoke in his usual tone.

Grell sighed. There it was again, that cold tone he hated so much. It always pained him since he loved him so badly. He put his cup down into his lap and fell into thoughts. He couldn't admit to him that he wasn't living here at all anymore. He decided to say as less as he could. "I...don't live here that much anymore..."

"New addresses have to be entered to your personal file, you know that." He kindly reminded him of that. Those cold words stung Grell like a knife in his chest. He was slightly shaking as he spoke. "I know that, Will...i live..." He broke up and took another sip of his tea. He couldn't quite explain it.

"at the little brat and the filths place!?" William snapped angrily. "If you continue to wander around in the human world without permission any longer, you're gonna be suspended or worse!"

"I don't live with Sebas-chan!" He got angry himself and growled. Slight tears forming at the corner of his eyes. "You always act like you know everyone and everything! But do you actually look close enough to see something? NO!" He couldn't hold back his frustrations any longer and let it all out. "All these damn years i'm trying to make you realize how much I love you! But you push me away! Then I try to make you jealous with Sebas-chan, which doesn't work either. He may look gorgous, but I would never share a bed with him. Let alone sleep with him! But you think of course i'm such a whore and sleep my way around with every man who walks by!"

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he stood face to face with William now. "You think you know people but you only see it as work you have to finish. Get it into your head that this here is serious, and not your stupid work!" He was even more flushed than before and his pulse was pretty high. Too high actually. He dropped back onto the bed and continued. "So stop acting like you know me...just go and leave me alone. Leave this whore alone to sleep with more men."

William silently listened to Grells ranting and looked him hard in the eye. "Done?!" Now he could get his piece of mind. "Of course humans are my, no OUR Work. We are Shinigami! We left behind our human selves centuries ago!" He stood before him and sighed. "How am I supposed to take you serious with your flirtatious behavior? You repeat them over and over again in such a fake, cheating and unreliable way. How am I supposed to take you serious!?" He wanted this answer from Grell for 200 years now, but would probably not get it. "In all these years, you could've come to me instead of causing me trouble. Do you even know how often I actually saved your sorry ass? Correct. Countless times!"

Grell winced at his harsh words and swallowed hardly. "I won't change myself just because it pisses you off." He knew William always saved his ass. But right now, he was in such an emotional turmoil, he couldn't think straight and the fever caused him a huge headache and pain. He sobbed out and burried his face in his pillow. "Please...just go..." He couldn't stand to see or hear him any longer. He needed time alone and gripped into his blanket tighter. His knuckles turning white already.

"Well I won't change either." He snapped right back when Grell settled into bed again. He saw no sense to continue this any longer. He stood up and went to the door. He looked back one last time, but Grell was serious about this. So he finally left and closed the door.

Back in his car, William had to let out his frustrations. He hit the steering wheel with his fist and growled loudly. "YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Of course it didn't leave him cold. No wonder he saved Grells ass all this time or stood before the high chiefs and got their anger for Grells mistakes. The high chiefs would've executed the redhead 200 years ago already if William hadn't talked them out of it and taken their anger upon himself. Not even his Triple A was helping at all.

After he calmed down a bit, he drove home and sighed deeply. He really hoped the redhead would rest for the week and not do anything stupid again. /I hope he gets better soon.../

* * *

That's it! Another chapter is over for now! Tomorrow i'm back with the 3rd Chapter :D

Stay tuned and leave a comment if you liked it^^


	3. Chapter 3

Good morning people! I'm so sorry that i didn't upload...something occured and i couldn't get online to upload. BUT! For that, i'll upload Chap 4 also! And maybe even Chap 5! Sooooooooo enjoy it^^

* * *

 _After William calmed down a bit, he drove home and sighed deeply. He really hoped the redhead would rest for the week and not do anything stupid again. /I hope he gets better soon.../_

* * *

Just as wished did the week go on very peacefully. No occurances or incidents.

The Department was quiet.

Early Monday morning, everyone went to work and did as they had to. The hallway was quiet until a decent pair of footsteps was heard. Everybody turned heads and gaped at the sight.

Walking there was a good looking man. Wild red hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail. He wore the usual black suit that everyone wore. Black normal dress shoes and a normal black jacket. Everything was wrong on the redhead. The usual red highheels were missing. Just like the brownish vest and red-white striped bow.

Even his style of walking was different. His flirtatious and flamboyant behaviour was missing. He looked every part a Shinigami for the first time ever since Graduation.

William was heading to his office with a cup of steaming coffee in his hand. /The week was really quiet. I wonder how Sutcliffe-/ He was pulled outta his thoughts when he heard all the murmurs and talking. "What's going on here?!" He found a group of workers stuck in the hallway and talking rather loudly. William could only make out the topic: Grell Sutcliffe. A sigh left his lips as he pinched the bridge of his nose. /As soon as he's back, he's daily topic #1 again.../

"Get to work everyone!" The people winced at his angry yell and immediately disappeared from view. William opened the door to his and Grells office they shared. Sometimes. William had 2 offices. One which he shared with Grell, the other was his own office only he could get into. Mostly he switched between the two.

Inside the office sat Grell at his desk and was working. A disturbing fact. Grell was working. On his own free will. William almost couldn't believe it as he stood in the doorway and held onto the doorhandle. /That's a welcoming change. Seems like I finally got thru to him./ "Morning Sutcliffe. I'm glad you're back to health and ready to work." The only reaction he got, was a quiet nod from the redhead.

Grell just continued working silently on the documents and papers on his table.

~~~xXx~~~

Lunch Break finally came by and everyone went to the Cafeteria to eat. Except a certain redhead. He strictly worked through and didn't leave his office.

That didn't go unnoticed of course. William was in the cafeteria and just sat down when a young blonde sat beside him. "Hey Boss! Noticed the change of Grell-senpai? I wonder what drove him to these changes..."

William sighed. He had planned to eat in silence and now he had the talkative Ronald Knox beside him. He decided to answer him before the blonde would pester him even more. "Yes I did notice. And no, I don't know why." In fact he could actually tell why. His speech must've gotten through to Grell. But if it was pleasant or wrong, was beyond him.

William cut his break 10 minutes shorter and stood up. Heading to Grells office of course. The blonde young Shinigami cried out. "Boooooss! How can you just leave me here alone?" Of course that fell on deaf ears...

Knox sighed and pouted. Now he had to eat alone afterall...

~~~xXx~~~

Grell was still in his office when William came in and closed the door behind him. "Seriously, what is wrong with you? The division talks more about you than ever!"

Grell sighed and had his arms crossed. Through the window he stood by, fell the light right onto him, showing that he wore not a single bit of makeup. Normally Grell would never leave the house without a ton of makeup. "So long as I work, you could care less about what I look like, Spears." Grell returned to sit down as he started to work again.

"Excuse me?! Yes I could care less, but I would still like to know the reasons behind your change." William crossed his arms and glared daggers at him. Grell sighed. "There's a border. Between privat things and work. You always taught us this, Spears. So excuse me now." He walked past him with a stack of finished papers and left the office. "Since when do you care about what I say, huh?!" William called after him but Grell was already gone by that time. Right about now, was the time where William considered Grells change not so 'welcoming' afterall. He wanted to head after him but the office was flooded with workers who required his help and of course was a certain blonde boy among them to complain about the early cafeteria incident.

~~~xXx~~~

Shift ended slowly and it was the normal ending time. Grell was working like he did all day long. Still were people talking about him actually working for the first time.

He had finished his stack of papers and stood up. The blonde young Shinigami slipped into his office and grinned widely. "Yo! Wanna come along for a drink, Senpai? All drinks on me tonight!" Grell looked over and nodded weakly. "Sure."

Both Shinigami left the building and headed to the little Bar they always went to for drinking after work. The barkeeper wanted to greet them as usual when he noticed Grells different appearance. He stared at the redhead and let them walk over to the farthest table in the back. As usual they ordered some heavy alcohol, but for the first time, Grell also drank alcohol.

~~~xXx~~~

Eric had stayed in for a bit of overtime and walked down the hallway. He had heard of Grells change and the fights between him and William. He could imagine that William would be beyond pissed. He decided to intive his boss for a drink. He looked like he really needed one.

Just as he planned, did he find William in his office. "Yo Boss, wanna go and have a drink?"  
William looked up after he just finished his last paper. /Guess I could really need one.../ He wasn't in the mood to get one, but maybe it was for the better.

He went with Eric to the bar and they took seat at the counter. Eric ordered them already some drinks when a very familiar voice called out to them. "Eric! Boss! We're here!"

Grell was sipping on his Vodka, when Knox suddenly got all excited and called out. "Eric! Boss! We're here!" Grell looked in the direction he was calling at and his eyes slightly widened. If he would've been the same, he would've elbowed Knox for this. But right now, he didn't care. He just continued to drink and soon had William beside him and Eric across from him. Usually he would've gone and flirted with men but now he just silently drank away.

Like always, they sat together and drank. Eric and Knox talked all the time and Grell downed one drink after another. His cheeks became flushed and he noticed he was full and had enough. He sighed and got up. "I call it a night. Excuse me now. Have a good night."

"What?! But Senpai! But you haven't picked up anyone tonight like usual!" Knox whined.

Grell stopped in his tracks and growled. "I don't pick anyone up...good night." He stormed out and was angry.

William watched how Grell stormed away and got up either. "I'll take my leave as well. Don't stay too long. Tomorrow is work, remember that. Good night." He grabbed his jacket and tossed some money onto the table. The amount was far more than they all drank this evening together. Knox whined. "But Boss! I said it's on me!" William ignored it and left. Knox sighed as a grin spread on his lips. With that amount of cash, they could drink for a few more hours.

~~~xXx~~~

"Hey wait up!" Grell didn't listen to Wills calls from behind. He walked rather fast towards his apartment. He didn't want to talk with him now. It would only end in an argument.

William growled. /That idiot.../ He tried to keep up but found himself falling slowly behind. /Maybe that last drink was too much.../

Grell kept walking off towards his apartment. Or what William would call it, a dump.

He purposely chose dark allys and streets with no lights on. He didn't want to talk with him now.

The raven haired Reaper fell behind more and more until he lost sight of the redhead. /That idiot does this on purpose!/ He chose to keep going straight in hope to find something he recognized as familiar.

The while William kept going, Grell had already reached his Apartment block. He had of course known that William was following him. But now, he wasn't behind him anymore. In this area, murder and rape were just a joke. He knew how dangerous it was here. He walked back to where he came from for a few steps, to look for William.

However, a pair of strong arms stopped him.

~~~xXx~~~

William sighed as he finally got out of the little woody path. Looking around, he believed his eyes were playing a trick. If he was right, then over there he saw Grell and 2 men approach him from behind. He could only see how Grells body went limp and was carried away immediately. Followed by the squeaching noise of car wheels.

~~~xXx~~~

Grell struggled heavily but couldn't break free. A sickening smell rose into his nose and he found himself falling unconscious. He was enveloped in black and was carried away by strong arms.

* * *

Soooooooooooo sorry that it took so long T^T

I promise to update faster and more often!

Please stay with me people!

-RukiaPK


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to Chap 4! As promised, i upload it today because Chap 3 took my so long!

But for now, enjoy Chap 4!

* * *

 _William sighed as he finally got out of the little woody path. Looking around, he believed his eyes were playing a trick. If he was right, then over there he saw Grell and 2 men approach him from behind. He could only see how Grells body went limp and was carried away immediately. Followed by the squeaching noise of car wheels._

~~~xXx~~~

 _Grell struggled heavily but couldn't break free. A sickening smell rose into his nose and he found himself falling unconscious. He was enveloped in black and was carried away by strong arms._

* * *

"Huh? Hey! What are you doing?!" William sped up but he couldn't make it in time. The car raced off and William stopped running. He panted and cursed under his breath. He really shouldn't have taken that last drink. He hurried back to the spot Grell had stood at when they had taken him. But they had left nothing behind. No hint or trace. William brushed through his hair with his gloved hand. His hair became slightly undone and fell into his eyes.

He decided to rush to the nearby phonebox and call the Police for this. Yes, even in the Shinigami Realm there was something like the Police. There weren't only the Reapers who collect Souls.

The Police tried to calm Will down and told him to go home and rest. Of course the Reaper didn't listen. He waited at the crime scene for them to arrive.

~~~xXx~~~

 _~Earlier in the bar~_

" _Since both Senpai and Boss have left, what should we do now?" Knox downed his beer and sighed. Eric shrugged as he leaned back. "Let's call it a night, Ronald."_

 _Knox protested. "But Senpai! Boss left us all this money for drinks! We can't just waste it! Let's stay and drink!"_

Eric pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought back. /Glad I got the kid home safely without him throwing up on me.../ He walked down streets towards Grells Apartment. It was so obvious that William followed Grell.

He suddenly noticed faint police sirens and blue lights flickering through the trees. Finally did he step out of the path and saw the 3 police cars and all the police men walking around to secure the area and ask neighbours for information. Inbetween that mess did he see his Boss who looked rather nervous and edgy. He came closer and put his hand on Wills shoulder. "Hey Boss, what's wrong here?"

William watched the police work and would've loved to yell at them for their sloppy work and slow pace. He didn't notice Eric at first until he heard his voice. He looked at the blonde and sighed. "He was kidnapped." Eric blinked and stared at him. "What?"

William explained further since Eric didn't quite get it. "Two men have drugged Grell Sutcliffe and kidnapped him. The police only found the white cloth which was soaked with chloroform." William growled as the police seemed to fool around rather than work. "Get your asses working, dammit!"

Eric had to process all the information at first. "Why would they kidnap Red...?" He looked around the crime scene. "Was it over there?" William turned to look and nodded. "Well yes but-" He couldn't finish since Eric already walked past the yellow banner and kneeled down to pick something up. He came back quickly and no one noticed it.

William was slightly alarmed that Eric found something the police didn't find. "What is it?" Eric held up a small silver necklace with a rather beautiful pendant on it. "This must belong to Red. Obviously." He opened the small pendant and found a very old picture inside. He could only make out two man on it in Black suits. "Looks like the training scythes..." He couldn't be too sure and tried to recognize the people. But in this dimm nightlight, he had a bit of trouble. "One appears to be red if i'm not mistaken and the other is black..." It slowly dawned on him what image that was.

William at first didn't care but when he heard the description he leaned over and grabbed the necklace. He looked at the picture and sighed. "That's our Graduation picture from 1799..." He growled and shoved the necklace into his inner jacket pocket.

Off by the crime scene did the police talk about several of such cases where people went missing and were found in empty warehouses or apartments. William caught parts of the conversation and he turned towards Eric. "Mr. Slingby! Get me every single address of an empty apartment or warehouse. And hurry!"

Eric nodded and fished out a small note book he always had in his jacket. He started writing down several adresses and then handed the list to his Boss proudly. "Here are the adresses of all the empy apartments or warehouses." He could clearly see the question in Williams eyes and he answered. "I live a bit down that main street. I know this area very well. I brought Grell here very often after we went drinking and I also lived here myself for a while." William shook his head. He couldn't believe that all of them were living in such an area. They got payed pretty good so he couldn't understand why they lived here.  
Eric looked over the adresses again. "It's most likely that one. Inconspicuous and not too far away. Maybe 30minutes by car and a good hour by foot."

William didn't even dare to ask how well he knew this area. "Well then let's get going! We'll take my car then. So let's hurry back to the Dispatch."  
Eric agreed and together did they leave the crime scene.

~~~xXx~~~

Everything was dark and stuffy. The air reaked of sweat and blood and something else...kinda like semen.

The room was dimly lit by a single candle that stood off by the window.

In the middle of the room lay a body. Several people sat around that body and watched it earily. Like they wanted to devour it. The person on the floor couldn't move even if he wanted to. He was bound up with several ropes like he was a caught bull in a rodeo. One man stood up and was completely naked. "Let the feast begin, my man!"

~~~xXx~~~

"This is definitely the right address. The guys look just like the ones who'd taken Grell. Let's get inside." William was growing more impatient by the minute. Their car drive here had been nerve wrecking for him.

They had parked around the corner and were just looking at the building. Eric stood behind him and was rather calm. "We should be careful, when there are this many already on the outside, then inside are even more to come."

Just as he was speaking, William retracted his Death Scythe and already sliced the men to death. He pushed his glasses up and looked at Eric. "What men outside? Let's get inside, shall we?" He stepped out from the corner and freely walked into the building. Eric shook his head in disbelief and chuckled. /Typical for him.../

Inside they checked every floor but found each floor to be empty. Just huge halls with nothing inside. Up on the top level, the 3rd level, they stood infront of a door. William corrected his tie and glasses and looked at Eric. "Now, don't fall behind, Slingby." He kicked the doors open and shocked the people inside. They all scrambled to their feet and glared at the two men in suits. "How did they get in!? KILL TH-!"

Blood sprayed around as William killed each and everyone of the men inside. Eric merely leaned in the doorway with his hands in his pockets. "'Don't fall behind' he said. Taking all men on for himself leaves me nothing to do except for this!" He was stepping towards the one last man who sat infront of a locked door. He pulled his Death Scythe out and stabbed the man in the chest. "People like you disgust me..."

William was practically covered in blood when he finished and joined at Erics side. "He must be behind that door." Eric agreed to his Boss' words and kicked down the door, breaking the lock in the process.

Both Shinigamis stormed inside and looked at the scene before them. A second later, regretting it somehow.

~~~xXx~~~

Darkness. Everywhere he looked was darkness. He tried to find something else but it seemed there was nothing else. He was about to give up when a small ray of light broke thru and he decided to run towards it. Wishing he'd finally wake up.

~~~xXx~~~

"Red?! Red!? RED CAN YOU HERE ME!?" Eric was kneeling on the floor and holding Grells weak limp body in his arms. He had wrapped his jacket around Grells naked body and tried to wake the redhead up first.  
William was relieved to see the redhead somehow alive. However visibly, Grell was everything else than fine. His body was covered in bruises, open wounds from what looked like whip lashes and sore wrists from restraints they put him in.

Grells eyes fluttered slowly open and he tried to focus on something. Eric sighed slowly in relief and smiled. "You scared me for a sec there, Red...now stay with us. We'll take you back. You're safe now." He stood up slowly and noticed something rather white and sticky on the floor right where Grell had been laying. Laying with his hips...

Eric grit his teeth and held Grell tighter to his chest. "Boss...he needs a Doctor! Immediately!" William turned back around since he had kindly turned his back towards him. He spotted the white stickyness in the floor and dripping from Grells rather white butt cheeks. He blushed a tiny bit from the view but in the next second he got incredibly angry. "Let's get him somewhere comfortable and safe. I have a Doctor in my phone list, i'll call him and we'll move in that time." The blonde Reaper nodded and followed his Boss' orders. "Then let's go to my apartment. Probably the nearest and safest for now."

~~~xXx~~~

The two Reaper got their redheaded coworked to Erics apartment and layed him into his bed to rest. The doctor soon came by and checked the redhead completely over. Eric and William stood outside on the balcony and waited. "Don't lose a word about tonight to anyone. Especially not to Mr. Knox." William grit his teeth and Eric nodded. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and pulled a single one out. A nasty habit. He lit it up and breathed in the smoke before blowing it out. He sighed deeply. "Knox would question too much. And within 30 minutes the whole Dispatch would know. Neither you, nor Grell deserve such rumors to spread around." He breathed in again from the cigarette and blew out more smoke. "You know Boss, i've known Red ever since Graduation. We've even lived in an apartment together for quite some time. Back then he came to me every evening and cried his eyes out. How he could prove to you that he's serious about his love for you. But you never listened. He tried serious and normal ways. But obviously failed. So he fell deeper and deeper into depression. He distanced himself from me over the years and I decided to move out. I watched him flirt with several men and trying to make you jealous. He fell more and more for the wrong side but he wouldn't listen to me anymore. That was when I also noticed he wouldn't sleep at home anymore. I dunno where he slept at, but he definitely didn't sleep at home. I asked secretly around. He wouldn't stay with Knox or Alan or anyone of our Department. Instead he kept flirting with hot men. As soon as someone wanted more of him than just flirtations, Red immediately denied him and sent him away. Boss, Red's feelings are far deeper than you believe them to be. He loved you all this time and he kept himself pure. Just for you."

All this time that Eric had been talking, his cigarette was done and he stepped onto it to turn it out. "I beg you Boss. Just for once, look closely and talk to him. Let him explain and listen for once in your life. Red is breaking apart and it hurts me to watch him become like this..."

* * *

Doooooooooooone with Chap 4 xD

Quite exciting right? Well whaddya think? Will William listen to Grell or will he be his asshole self and ignore the redhead?

All this, in Chap 5 ;)

See ya and stay tuned^^

-RukiaPK


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to Chap 5^^

Enjoying yourself so far? I hope so^^

Let's see if William gives Grell a chance and listens to him.

Let's go!

* * *

 _"As soon as someone wanted more of him than just flirtations, Red immediately denied him and sent him away. Boss, Red's feelings are far deeper than you believe them to be. He loved you all this time and kept himself pure. Just for you."_

 _All this time that Eric had been talking, his cigarette was done and he stepped onto it to step it out. "I beg you Boss. Just for once, look closely and talk to him. Let him explain and listen for once in your life. Red is breaking apart and it hurts me to watch him become like this..."_

~~~xXx~~~

William silently listened to Erics speech and sighed. Now he knew more than he ever wanted to know. But maybe he had to know it...

He wanted to say something when the doctor came out to them. He confirmed their thoughts on Grell being abused and aparently raped. William grit his teeth more and rushed off pass the two into the bedroom. The Doctor may have said that Grell needs to rest, but William still wanted to see how he was with his own eyes. Eric watched his boss leave and he sighed. Deciding to leave the two alone.

"How are you feeling?" William kneeled down at the bedside and looked at the redhead. He hoped that due to the chloroform they drugged him with, he wouldn't have witnessed what happened to him.

Grell had bandaids and bandages all over his body. He was covered in bruises and looked very pale. His eyes were barely open and he turned to the source of the voice weakly. /Must be the chloroform...William would never come visit me.../ He closed his eyes again and drifted off into darkness. Another call of his name pulled him back and he looked at the person again. Seeing those piercing green eyes and black hair, he had to admit it was real. /Then he really is here.../

He swallowed before he started to talk. "W-well..." Suddenly the memories of the rape flooded his mind and he uncontrollably started shaking.

William wanted to stroke a hairstrand out of Grells face but his gloves were all bloody so he quickly took them off and then stroked his hair out of his face. For a moment his hand lingered on Grells cheek before Will pulled out the small silver necklace and put it back on Grells neck. "You actually dropped this. Oh and I will get the Master to fix your glasses. They actually broke them." He sat back up straight and stroked his own hair back since it had become loose. Grell stared all the while into Wills piercing green eyes. A small blush crept onto his cheeks when William was so nice to him.

"Can you remember anything?" Internally, Will hoped that Grell would say 'no' now, but his earlier shaking already said it all. Grells eyes widened and he teared up. He started shaking more as he abruptly turned his back to William and pulled the blanket over his head. He was ashamed of himself and desperately hoped that William wouldn't exactly know what happened to him.

William sighed and stood up. He took off his bloody jacket and tosses it aside. Grell listened to the rustle of fabric and thought he would leave now. However, he still heard him beside him. William sat back down but this time on the bed. His back was against the wall at the headend and he pulled Grell into his arms. Hugging him slightly. "You don't need to be scared or afraid anymore. The men who did this to you are all dead now. You're safe now, Grell." He absentmindedly stroked thru Grells long hair and smiled a tiny bit. He had to admit, Grells hair had grown really long over the years.

Grell gasped and shook heavier. He knew it was merely William, but the fear was still present. "Since when...do you call me by my first name, Spears?" William looked down at him and frowned. /Of all the questions he could ask, he comes up with this?!/ "And since when are you so formal towards me?" Grell winced at that question and sighed. "For just as long as you suddenly call me by my first name."

Will tried to change the topic so he took a hold of the small pendant of the necklace and opened it. "I can't believe you kept the picture all these years..." /Even if I say that I despise this day, it's not really the truth.../ Grell listened to him and spoke up. "It's the last copy of that picture. I always carry it with me. As a reminder..." /The day I fell in love with you./ But Grell could never say that. Especially not now...

William chuckled and smiled a bit. "The day of my one and only mistake I ever made? But without your help, I surely would've died on that rooftop. It's also the first and only time we ever really worked together as a team." Grell smiled nostalgically and nodded. "It's the only time you ever let me help you. After that you distanced yourself and rose in ranks."

"Well, you as a Triple-A student could've followed an Average-B like me." William shook his head. Grell was getting distracted too easily from the Human World that's why he never reached any level. "I never meant to rise in ranks or get a better carreer. I simply wanted to fight!" Grell protested and William sighed to that. "Even with just a will to fight you could've reached more..."

Grell spoke up again. "You only become a Shinigami when you suicide. Your memories of your human life disappears and we lead other humans to death. However, I still have my memories. I remember everything I did. My family...red..." He wrapped his arms around himself tightly and tried not to let a sob slip out. William sighed. /I know the way of becoming a Shinigami...however something definitely went wrong with him.../ Grell obviously was hurting. "It's painful when everything just happens the same way as with Jack..." He gripped his wrists and shook heavily. Those memories flooded his mind and he bit his underlip.

/Normally he's not supposed to remember his human life. Or atleast not EVERYTHING.../ "Forget it all, it all happened 200 years ago..." William had to admit, he couldn't quite understand how the younger one must feel after this. He didn't want to imagine all the suffering. He hesitantly took Grells hand and squeezed it slightly. He wanted to change the topic because he knew he wasn't good with giving comfort. "Try to think of something else...you need to get better first of all."

The pain sat deep in Grells heart and he had really trouble to manage it. He looked up into Wills eyes and spoke up weakly. "Why...what is it that i'm doing wrong...?" Tears started streaming down his cheeks. His vision blurred over from the tears.

/Great...now he's crying again.../ "You did nothing wrong, Grell." Of course William lied in that moment, but he had to, to chear Grell up. "The world just isn't ready for someone like you." /Especially with your orientation in love./

William forgot all this time that they were in Erics apartment and actually still in his bed. He held the redhead and gave him the strength he would need. "Now try to sleep Grell." The redhead turned towards William and burried his face in his vest. Holding onto him rather helplessly and weakly. "Will..." His voice was very quiet. "...shouldn't I...maybe...disappear...?" Grell knew he was only causing trouble for William. But he only did it to get his attention. He messed up at work, ignored the rules and got always a lecture. "I simply do everything wrong..." He gazed down again into his lap.

Will sighed. /If I say anything else than 'no' he'll surely grab the next knife and kill himself yet again.../ Instead he spoke up. "No, not everything, Mr. Sutcliffe. For example today you worked the whole stack worth a whole year." He felt a bit proud that Grell was becoming his old self from the academy days.

"Isn't that bad enough...?" The redhead looked up. His eyes full of sadness and sorrow. "I only cause trouble...please be honest..."

/Can't he just stop whining already? It's even worse than usually.../ He looked at Grell rather seriously. He saw only one way to end this miserable situation and to shut him up. "Be quiet..." He leaned down to the younger redhead and sealed his lips with a soft kiss. "...idiot." Grell sighed only and then kissed back softly. "Why...why are you always so mean to me? First you call me by my first name, after that you switch back to my surname...and then that kiss! How am I supposed to understand you, Will?! You always give me signs I don't quite get..."

William listened to his ranting as he sighed. He stroked through Grells hair and left his hand at his neck. He pulled the redhead up again and kissed him yet again to shut him up. Seemed like only this would really calm him down. Grell kissed back but inwardly he was sick of not knowing what William was feeling for him. A single tear slipped down his cheek. His only wish was for William to return his feelings.

Their intimate moment was interrupted by a small rasp of the owner of that apartment. William remembered where they were and he quickly sat up and patted Grells shoulder. " See Mr. Sutcliffe? Soon you're gonna be back to health." He hoped that Eric hadn't seen the kiss, but he guessed Eric wasn't so stupid as to not have noticed.

Eric grinned as he stood in the doorway and had his arms crossed. He knew William had feelings for Red but they had to be found in his stubborness.

Grell looked over and blushed slightly. Holding tighter onto William. Whispering silently. "Please don't go..." While William rather glared at Eric as if to tell him to never lose a word about this. Eric chuckled and held his hands up. "Calm down. I'm just here to grab a new change of clothes and-" He stepped over to the nightstand and grabbed Grells keys. "your keys. You two can stay here the night." He grinned widely and left them two alone.

"Just what do you think you're-?!" Will was shocked by the bluntness of Eric. He sighed and growled. "That idiot..." He looked down at the clingy redhead. "I won't leave, you can let me go now." A shower and a change of clothes sounded wonderful for William since he reaked of alcohol and was still all bloody.  
Grell slowly loosened his grip and sniffled slightly.

"Why are you crying now? I told you i'm staying here!" He couldn't quite understand the redhead. "But taking a shower and changing clothes would be a nice option before going to sleep."

"I'm not even crying!" He rolled off William and layed onto his back. "Sorry..."

William got up and went to Erics closet to search for something to wear for the night. "It's okay, you don't need to apologize. The people got what they deserved." It took him a while to find something to wear. "I'll be taking a shower now. Don't do anything stupid!" Grell snorted and watched him leave now.

~~~xXx~~~

William came back freshly showered and everything. Wearing just Shorts and a Tshirt. He layed his suit over his chair and then layed down beside Grell under the blanket.

Grell was only dressed in Erics jacket which he noticed as William lay down beside him. He blushed quite deeply and swallowed heavily. William was curious why Grell was quiet and then blushed this much. "What's wrong?" Grell pulled up the blanket and mumbled into it. "I only have Erics jacket..." He left the sstatement open in hope William would understand. /And so?/ He thought a moment until it finally dawned on him. He winced and pulled back and fell off bed with that. Pulling the blanket with him. "Dammit...ehm...sorry...you should get dressed." This time it was him who needed to apologize and he pointed over to the closet. Grell didn't need to see his deep red face. Grell sat up though and immediately wanted to help. "Are you okay Will!?" He stood up on shaky legs and held his hand out for William. "Let me help you..." Gladly the jacket was long enough to cover him up just enough. William was surprised that the redhead even wanted to help. He shortly glanced up but then quickly looked away again. Being even redder than before. From his angle he could really see EVERYTHING. Beside Grells manhood he could makeout all the bruises and the raw skin on his ankles and wrists from the bindings. /How sick and disgusting must one be to actually do this to a living being...?/ He tossed the blanket towards the redhead. "A shower could do you some good I believe." He stood back up and looked at the redhead.

Grell sighed when he got the blanket in his face. Without another word, he walked into the bathroom and followed Williams suggestion. He stood infront of the whole body mirror and took off the jacket. He looked himself over and it shocked him. Disgust and fear overcame him as he started shaking again.

William layed back down on the bed to wait for the redhead to come back. However, it took longer than he thought. /I hope he didn't faint again...better check on him./ He got up and walked over. Knocking on the door. "Hey, are you alright in there?" He noticed the door wasn't locked like it was supposed to. Instead it was slightly open and he could see inside. Which he better hadn't done.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" The view before him was more than disturbing. Grell stood in the shower on shaky legs and was trying his best not to faint. His back was practically covered in open wounds from obvious whip lashes he had received. "OUT OF THERE!" William rushed over, reached into the shower and turned the water off. He couldn't even imagine how much that must hurt. He held out a towel for Grell which the redhead silently took and wrapped around his hips. He was shaking so badly, that it was really visibly. William took another towel and caught all of Grells hair in it so his back would't hurt any further. Grell slowly stumbled out of the shower and held onto the sink and tried to calm down. "If I had known how bad your back looks, I wouldn't have sent you off to shower..." William blamed himself for Grells pain now while the redhead kept his head down. Grell knew he messed up just again.

The raven haired Reaper took the younger redhead back to bed and helped him into a pair of shorts atleast before he got him to lay down. "It would be better to sleep now. Tomorrow your wounds should all be healed."

Grell took Williams hand and spoke up. Sounding very weak and fragile. "Thanks Will..." William layed down beside him and allowed the redhead to hold his hand. "Sleep now, Grell." He took his glasses off and put them on the nightstand where he turned off the light. Grell had trouble falling asleep so it took him a long while to fall asleep. William on the other hand fell asleep pretty much right after the lights turned off.

* * *

Finally! Chap5 is also done! Can't wait to present to you Chap6! It's probably gonna be a lot of work, but I hope you'll like it!

See you next time in Chap6!

-RukiaPK


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to Chap6 today ;)

What do you think will happen in the morning after they wake up?

Then let's read away!

* * *

 _He took his glasses off and put them on the nightstand where he turned off the light. Grell had trouble falling asleep so it took him a long while to do so. William on the other hand fell asleep pretty much right after the lights turned off._

~~~xXx~~~

The next morning William woke up and was facing the back of a person. He mistook it for a female's back since it looked so small and fragile. Then he remembered that he was sharing the bed with Grell. Also remembering what all happened yesterday. He couldn't stop himself and gently stroked over Grells back. /Amazing how fast a Reapers body can heal.../ Even the bruises were gone. He lifted the blanket slightly and looked Grells body over a bit.

Grell was sleeping peacefully. Not a single thought about what happened the day before. He sensed a comforting warmth on his back and then a slightly coldish breeze. He awoke slowly and opened his eyes. He turned over towards the warmth and faced William, not thinking it was real. He believed it to be a dream of his, so he leaned over and kissed the elder one softly. William winced when he was suddenly kissed. He felt a tingling sensation in his body and his hand landed on Grells stomach now since the redhead had turned around. The redhead deepened the kiss some more and didn't break the contact. If he was dreaming so nicely, he could live it out completely.

In what movie did he land here? William would've liked to say something, but with such an active redhead he couldn't do anything. His idea of moving away wasn't good either because it only resulted in Grell now laying ontop of him. He finally got his lips free so he could gasp for air. It sounded far more erotic than he thought. He had his head leaned back into the pillows and tried to catch his breath. Not even wriggling was helping since Grell lay inbetween his legs now. "Ngh...Grell...stop it!" He tried to sound serious but it just wouldn't work. He was simply too sensitive in the morning.

Grell still didn't realize that this was real. Now that Wills neck was exposed, he immediately moved closer and kissed his neck all over. His tongue also playing his part. He sucked his neck softly and left behind a very obvious hickey. "It's enough!" William gasped more and a silent moan escaped his lips as Grell left the hickey behind. /You're so gonna pay for this...!/ Grell wouldn't stop pleasuring him. His hands drifted all over Williams body and explored each centimeter of skin. He was more than happy about this situation. His hands slid down further and got to Williams shorts. "Please...stop already!" William still tried to get the redhead to stop, but he wouldn't listen. He bit his lip and blushed heavily when Grell tugged on his shorts. /Shit...i seriously got hard...!/

Grell finally got those annoying shorts off him and looked Wills body over completely. God, did he crave for this man! When he noticed Wills hardness, he immediately leaned down and kissed the inside of his thigh to tease him. In a painfully slow pace did he get slowly closer to the eager hardness. He held down his hips so he couldn't wriggle away or get of his grasp.

William was so embarassed that he could only beg helplessly for Grell to stop. "Please...stop it...it's not too late." Grell thought different though and finally got to his lust center. He licked his hardness up from the bottom and grinned widely. Oh how he enjoyed himself right now. He had to hold back to not ravage his love right away.

William was thinking of one thousand different punishments for Grells behaviour right now. But none was even coming up for this act here! The sudden sensation of Grells tongue made him moan accidentally. He immediately covered his mouth with his both hands. He was so embarassed and ashamed of himself that he let the younger one pleasure him like this.

Grell didn't stop and kept licking all over his manhood to make him nice and wet. He leaned up a little to look at Wills face. Searching for an allowance to go further. He himself was hard already but he didn't know if he could go further. He wanted a sign first. Williams eyes said more than his following words. "Don't you...dare continue..!"

He tried to resist, with what little reason he had. But since Grell was so overwhelming, he probably had to give in. The redhead only saw the lust he gave into. He crawled up and kissed William again. This time more passionately and deeper. William hardly kissed back, he rather bit into Grells underlip. /Revenge!/ Grells hand slid down and grabbed onto Wills hardness. The raven haired Reaper sucked his breath in and gasped. Grell didn't let go and he licked over Williams underlip before he forced his tongue into Wills mouth. He moaned himself slightly and got more aroused. Oh he wanted him already! That moan shut down Wills reasoning and now it was him who craved for the redhead. He kissed back passionately and flipped them both over so he'd be ontop.

Grells full beauty was now on display and he blushed slightly more. He looked deep into Wills eyes while his own member was twitching with anticipation. He wrapped his arms around Wills neck. William got a hold of Grells hardness and held him pretty tightly. Moving his hand to make the redhead squirm under him. Grell moaned out loudly and threw his head into his neck. His hips were trembling and his moans got louder with each movement of Wills hand. He suddenly sucked his breath in when William had his thumb pressed onto his tip. "I didn't allow you to cum yet." He smirked evilly and was so close to Grells ear when he moaned that into his ear. Grell threw his head into his neck and bit his lip heavily. Slight blood trickling down his chin now. He couldn't think straight anymore and only saw Will infront of him. "P-please Will...~" He practically begged him.

"No!" He strictly said and sat up. Looking into Grells lustful eyes. "What do I get for it?" At a loss for words, Grell chewed around on his underlip and didn't know what to say. He started pouting. "Oh Will~" His hands stroking down Williams back. "Wrong answer!" William let Grell squirm for a moment longer before he have pity on him and let him cum. /Right answer would've been 'me'./

Grell panted heavily and pulled Will down to kiss him softly. "Then I could only offer you myself." William kissed back and had his eyes narrowed. Even though Grell had already failed the little test, he let his cute bonus answer get through with it. He kept kissing the redhead hungrily and then replaced his lips with his fingers for Grell to lick on.

Grell moaned when the kiss was replaced by Wills fingers. His tongue moved on its own and licked his fingers all over. A slight moan escaped his lips as he did so. William growled when Grell had more fun than himself again. "Enough playing!" He pulled his hand back and spread Grells legs widely. He kneeled inbetween and slowly slid his index finger inside. Grells arms fell into bed weakly and he moaned out loudly. He arched his back up and clinged onto the sheets. William added another finger to scissor him now. "Hey! Don't give up on me now!" Wanting to widen him for the next event. The redheads hips trembled and his moans got louder. He felt lust bild up that he never felt before. It felt good, but it also slighty scared him. William pulled his fingers back out now since he seemed to have loosen up enough. He just wanted to sink himself in that hole already. With one arm looping around Grells waist and his other on Grells back, he pulled the redhead up and had him over his lap now. He lowered the redhead onto his hardness and sank in to the very base.

Grell moaned out very loudly and clinged onto William. It was so tight and hot inside him. It hurt him actually but he didn't want to stop now. William struggled to hold still now since it felt so good besides the pain of Grell clamping down on him. Naturally, Grell was tight since he never really done it before. Well, being a 'virgin' and a raping victim is not a very good experience for your personal sex life.

William felt Grells fingernails in his back very clearly even through his shirt. He himself wasn't too experienced but he simply followed his instincts. "Calm down, Grell." He had one arm around Grells waist now and his other hand travelled back down to Grells hardness. Slowly stroking him again to get him on different thoughts. Grell shook slightly and slowly calmed down. Instead of clinging to his beloved Reaper, he loosened his arms and hugged him now. William started thrusting from below and moaned himself. /Oh shit this feel good...!/ Grells eyes widened and he arched his back further. It felt a little strange but also good. He couldn't quite describe it.

For a short moment, did Grell see the faces of the men who raped him. He shuddered and immediately whimpered. He literally saw them before his eyes. How they mercilessly raped him and didn't hold back at all. He shut his eyes and bit his lip. Damn he had wanted to give himself to William completely, but his memories seemed to stop him from it.

"Ouch!" William sucked his breath in and glared up at Grell. "What's wrong?" He believed this was the moment Grell always dreamed of but he now kinda pushed William away with that behaviour. The redhead looked up hesitantly. "I love you William..." The raven haired Reaper was confused. That didn't explain his behaviour. Shouldn't it prove the exact opposite? "...i'm just scared..." The redhead added and hugged onto him tighter. "What are you scared of?" He brushed through Grells long hair to soothe him. "T...the...they..." He tried to talk, but it was merely a whisper. The nights events were too much for him as to speak about it.

"Don't think about it!" William sighed. The night had been too cruel to think about it now. In his opinion, Grell should worry about something else right now.

"Please...make me forget..." Grell practically begged him now with just a whisper. William obeyed and slowly started thrusting again. "I'll make you forget." He placed a lot of kisses over his chest and also left a hickey on every bruise he had. Wanting him to remember the hickeys, not the bruises.

Grell moaned passionately since it drove him mad slowly. The kisses, the hickeys and his thrusting inside his ass. He got higher to his climax and cummed already. Covering Williams chest with it. Since he never really done this out of will, it was clear he'd cum uncontrollably.

His climax didn't make him stop though. He wanted to prove to William that he could be strong. William thrusted more into him and moaned himself. He noticed how Grell tried to prove himself and he smiled at that. He got his climax as well and panted against Grells chest. Grell didn't stay at rest as he moved his own hips. William slowly lost his strength and lay Grell back down and hovered over the redhead. He lifted Grells knees over his shoulder and thrusted even faster into him. Driving himself and Grell to the second climax. Without a second to hold back, he cummed deep within the younger Reaper under him. Grell nearly screamed in pleasure and came to his climax. Sweat ran down Williams chin from the activity. Grell gasped for air as he lay there under him.

William let down Grells legs and lay down beside him. He pulled himself out of him and pulled him into a hug. He kissed Grell softly and the redhead gladly kissed back. He cuddled into Wills warm chest and smiled happily. "I love you William~"

William pulled the blanket over them both and was just as happy as Grell was. Seemed like he got what he had needed for a very long time. He brushed through Grells long hair again and played with a single strand until he slowly got tired. Grell cuddled more into him and closed his eyes. He couldn't be any happier now.

No signs of his fears. For now though. He fell asleep in the arms of the man he loved more than anything.

* * *

Soooooooooo finally got Chap6 done! Whaddya say? Did you expect this?

See you in Chap7 when everything slowly gets into action again ;)

-RukiaPK


End file.
